The Outsiders Sequel
by alexdill
Summary: Hi guys! I don't own the Outsiders , S.E. Hinton does, I only own my imagination. Anyways, this story is about what happened to the characters after the book. It will continue on endlessly and I'm not sure about witched POVs yet. But please review so I know what to write next plz!
1. Chapter 1

I finally finished writing the theme, and began to read over the final piece. It was all there, all those days of horror and truth. Dally and Johnny were gone, but I still tried not to remember. It was no use, though. The thoughts filled my mind: the unforgettable letter from Johnny, the innocent call of Dally before he died, and the quiet, but powerful words: "Stay gold, Ponyboy."

Our gang wasn't complete without them. We couldn't get along without them. They were like the keys to a locked door, can't be opened without them.

Darry interrupted my thoughts once he walked in.

"Hey, Ponyboy, school starts tomorrow again, you better be ready."

"I know" I replied somberly.

It was getting late and I knew I had to get some rest before school tomorrow. So, I pulled myself together, and went to bed.

The next morning Darry woke me up earlier than usual.

"Get up, little buddy. You got school today." Darry shouted from the hall.

"Alright, alright I'm up." I was still rubbing my eyes, and adjusting to the light.

"Where's Soda?" I asked while getting in the shower.

"He left early. Thought you was better off getting ready on your own for once," Darry snickered.

I admitted to myself that I have been a little lazy nowadays. Ever since Dally and Johnny- don't remember, I thought to myself, don't remember anything.

I hopped out of the shower and quickly got dressed.

"You wanna ride?" Darry asked me.

"Nah, I'll walk."

I added some extra grease to my hair, and combed it through the rough edges. I looked at the clock, and realized what time it was. _6:50? I'll never make it to school on time_ I thought to myself.

"See ya, Darry!" I called as I dashed out of the house.

"Wait, Ponyboy did you-"

I was out the door before he could even finish his sentence. I had to get to school on time, so I kept running as fast as I could.

Luckily, I could see the large school, swarming with kids in the vast distance. I hastily continued down the cracked cement road, and heard _thump, thump_ , _thump_ as my heart pounded quickly to the beat of my feet darting down the road.

At last, I arrived to the school. A Mustang full of Socs pulled into a parking space. Four large Socs hopped out, including Randy, and the pavement dust from their car spread through the air into everyone's faces.

"Hey kid," Randy nodded to me without direct eye contact.

"Hey," I mumbled back.

We, the Greasers, won the rumble, but we're still considered lower than the Socs, just as Randy told me before. We'll always be the poor, tough Greasers, and they will always be the smart, rich Socs, and nothing will change that.

I saw Cherry a couple of times in school that day, and I waved to her. Reluctantly, she waved back when her friends weren't looking. I understood that her reputation was at stake, and I was okay with that.

Following the bell marking the end of school, I met Two-Bit outside on the football field. He wanted to watch the football team gather for their annual pep rally. I think he really just wanted to see the cheerleaders, though.

"What a surprise, all the Socs gathered for the pep squad!" I said, bursting into laughter.

"Oh yeah, real surprise," Two-Bit drawled on sarcastically.

The marching band suddenly broke into a loud parade, and all us Greasers were laughing under our breath. The cheerleaders and Socs cheered on for the football players, but suddenly everyone quieted down. We all looked over to the podium to see the coach making an announcement.

We stayed for about 3 hours, but it was a really long game, and we were all getting tired of watching the football team lose. I could tell Two-Bit was bored, as he couldn't see the cheerleaders through the crowd, and he got up all of a sudden to "announce" something.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh what's the point of watching if they lose every time? Come on Ponyboy, we're going home" Two-Bit shouted through the crowd as he got up to leave.

"Come on Ponyboy, we're going home"

I warily followed him until we had to split up.

"The sky's getting dark, you gonna be okay headin' home alone?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine"

"Alright, but if you get jumped, don't go blaming me!" Two-Bit scoffed.

"I know, I know"

We went our separate ways and at last both reached home. Two-Bit called immediately to make sure I got home okay, and I answered the phone replying, "Yes, I'm okay."

"I know, just checkin'" he answered and hung up the phone.

"Darry, you home? Soda?" I hollered through the hall.

I found Soda lying in bed, and Darry sleeping on the couch. Thank God, Darry's sleeping. He'd be yelling at me by now, it's way past my curfew.

I got ready for bed too, and settled in next to Sodapop.

I never realized how much Darry does for me, I mean he's always at work just to keep a roof over me and Soda's heads. We don't even appreciate it as much as we should, and Darry won't always be there for me, either. I can't imagine what our lives would be like if Darry didn't work so hard for us.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning with a sore throat and a raspy voice. _Man, am I sick again?_ I wondered. Soda woke me up and was sitting by my side.

"Soda, what happened?"

"You had one of those nightmares again and didn't sleep all night, we didn't either." I looked to the other side and saw Darry's eyes tearing up.

"Yeah, you really scared us, thought we was gonna have to take you to the doctor again, but you turned out okay by dawn," Darry said softly.

"What was your nightmare about Pony, you kept talking about Dally and Johnny" Soda asked, trying to change the subject.

I quickly looked away and started to think about the nightmare. I stared at the ceiling, the walls, and the bed, but nothing worked.

"I...I don't remember" I replied, disappointed.

"Well, I think it's best you stay home" Darry considered.

"But I can't, I have so much school work to do, and the coach was counting on me for track, and-" I began to sit up.

"Woah, slow down, little buddy, we don't want this to end up like the last time you got sick, you're staying home" Darry said, gently pushing me back into bed.

"Fine, but you're going to work, right?" I asked Darry.

"I don't know, I think I should stay."

"But Darry, how we gonna pay the bills if you stay home? You know we can't afford it" Soda asked.

"I'll think of something, but Ponyboy, you better stay in bed all day."

"I know" I replied, pulling out a pack of cigarettes to keep me occupied during the day, until Darry stopped me as he walked out with Soda.

"And no smoking" Darry added without even turning around.

"Shoot" I muttered.

During the day I kept myself entertained by reading the letter from Johnny over and over again, breaking into tears each time. Nothing Johnny ever wanted in life for Dally could be pursued. Dally was gone, but he died angry at the world, not the way someone should die.

Darry brought me food once in awhile, but my stomach felt like it couldn't hold down anything. I still swallowed it, though, because I knew Darry worked too hard to let it go to waste.

By the end of the day, I was my normal self, thanks to Darry for taking care of me. Ever since I got really sick on the day of the rumble, Darry has always been very protective of me, even when I'm not very sick. I love Darry, even though sometimes it doesn't seem like that. We are a family after all, and a family gotta stick together.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dally, what are we going to do? Johnny killed Bob and now we have to stay in this church forever" I burst out.

"Relax, just eat your burger while I think of something" Dally said pretending to be calm, but I knew he wasn't.

"I'm so sorry Ponyboy that I got you into this mess" Johnny whimpered.

"No, it's ok. We are always here for each oth-"

Johnny fell on the floor, and all of a sudden we were in the hospital and the nurse came in and said:

"I'm sorry.. but he didn't make it" Then, flashes of blue, red and white light were going off. _Bang!_ Dally fell with a loud thump to the floor, he was dead.

"No, no, no!"

"Ponyboy, stop screaming! It's two in the morning!" Darry barked.

"It's Dally, he… he,-"

"Sodapop, get over here, I think we gotta bring Ponyboy to the doc."

"It's okay Pony, it was just a dream, really, it's okay" Soda slowly told me, fear clearly showing in his eyes.

"Ponyboy, you sure you're okay?" Darry asked me, obviously concerned.

"I think so" I said, still breathing quickly and heavily, as Soda rubbed my back, not knowing what to do.

Darry was still unsure, so he brought me to the doctor. I really hate the doctor, but he made me go anyways.

"Ponyboy," the doc called me in after speaking to Darry and Soda.

"Hey, young man, just sit right there for me."

I sat down in one of the chairs in front of his office, looking at all the awards on the shelves.

"So, I hear you are having some bad dreams" he said.

"Yeah, I guess" I started to rub my arm, and I wouldn't look him in the eye, like I always do when I'm at the doctor's office.

"Well, tell me what you're dreaming about" the doctor questioned.

"I- I- I'm dreaming about my friends." I corrected myself, "my family… that passed away" I stammered.

"And, what exactly are you doing, or, where are you?" he asked again, jotting down notes on a yellow note pad.

"I'm always at the place where…" I started to cry.

"Go on, Pony, tell him where you always are" Soda began, putting his warm hand on my shoulder.

"I'm always... always at the place where they died" I said, then burst into tears.

Soda gave me a hug, saying, "It's okay, Pony, it's okay."

"That's all I need today, but I may need to talk to you Darry about a psychologist for Ponyboy. "

"Thanks doc," Darry said, and swooped me into a hug.

We walked out to the car, and I hopped in. I didn't feel very good about getting a psychologist for myself. It's not like I have problems or something, but I'm just a little wrecked still after Dally and Johnny...died.

"How are we going to pay for a psychologist Darry? Since Mr. Smart here lost his job," Soda teased.

"Look, it was not my fault! God damn, if you two would just understand how hard it is to act as a guardian for you guys! Everything I'm doing is for you!" Darry screamed, his face turning red as the ignition started.

"What? You lost your job?" I was shocked.

"I was going to tell you, but this really has nothing to do with you."

"What do you mean? This has everything to do with me!"

"Well, you know what, I tried my best, and if you can't accept that then maybe I just should be your-" Darry paused and the car suddenly swerved around and around. The world was turning upside down, and all I could see was Darry's head banging against the windows. I gripped onto my seat belt, and put my other arm across Soda's seat, to stop him from flying through the window. I tried to reach Darry, too, but I couldn't reach all the way around him.


	5. Chapter 5

When I could see clearly once again, I was in a bright green room. But there was no sight of Darry. I looked over to my side, though, and saw Soda sleeping on a bed. _Are we in the hospital?_ I thought to myself. I was still confused as to how we got here, but mainly worried about Darry. He could have been the most severely hurt out of all of us, just because I couldn't wrap my arm around him.

"Psss, Soda, wake up!" I whispered.

"Huh?" Soda responded, still rubbing his eyes from the bright lights.

"I think we're in the hospital."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we got into a car accident" I paused for moment, "do you know where Darry is?"

"No, how would I know?"

I turned back and stared at the ceiling. _So, this is what it's like staring at a different ceiling?_ I wondered.

A nurse suddenly walked in, followed by a doctor, coming to see if we were awake. At least I was, Soda wanted to go back to sleep.

"Oh, you're awake!" the nurse exclaimed.

"Do boys know how you got here?" the doctor asked.

"Uh, no, not really" I answered anxiously.

"What happened?" Soda blurted out immediately.

"Well, you got in a car accident, and were brought here, but you boys weren't hurt too bad, just a couple of bruises and scratches." the doctor began.

"Another boy was with you, the one driving, who was that?" the nurse asked

"Our brother, Darry! Is he okay?" I asked, excited to hear how he was.

The nurse looked away to the doctor, gritting her teeth nervously.

"I'm sorry boys, but… he… he has a severe concussion, and he's still sleeping" the doctor hesitantly said.

I gasped and looked at Soda.

"Will he be okay?" Soda asked, fumbling with his gown.

"We don't know yet, but anyways, there are two guys outside by the names of Steve and Two-Bit, do you know them?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah, let them in" Soda immediately answered.

The door burst open, and Two-Bit rushed over to me with Steve to see how we were doing.

"Are y'all okay? What happened? Where's Darry?" Two-Bit spit out questions at me and Soda.

"Yes we're fine, we just got in a car accident. Darry's got a concussion and hasn't woken up yet." I replied.

"Can we go visit Darry?" Steve asked the doctor.

"Well, I guess so, but only because you are his family."

"Can they come too?" Two-Bit asked motioning towards us.

"No, they need to get some rest, at least for 5 days, and then we can send them home."

"Alright, fine" Two-Bit said.

"We'll go visit him and come back with the news, see y'all" Steve yelled on his way out.

"Thanks, Steve" Soda hollered as loud as he could, but we were both still weak.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve and Two-Bit came back after a long 20 minutes of waiting in the boring room. They sadly and slowly opened the door, their faces full of despair.

"Hey, how's Darry?" I asked eagerly.

"Uh, Ponyboy...he ain't lookin' too good. I ain't no doctor, but he got all this fancy equipment surrounding him, just to keep him alive."

"Will he be ok?" Soda asked.

"The doc don't know, but you got bigger things to worry about. How you gonna pay your bills if Darry ain't gonna be able to work?" Steve asked.

"I don't know, apparently Darry lost his job though, while I was at school, and didn't even tell me" I said, staring at Sodapop with demeaning eyes.

"I'm sorry, we just didn't wanna tell you, I mean, you would have freaked out if you found out." Soda responded.

I opened my mouth to say something, but all that could come out was, "I know."


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days passed by very slowly, but people came to visit us, which held our spirits high. We played cards, talked about Darry, and listened to Two-Bit and Steve's stories.

One day, Cherry came by, and Soda was still sleeping. I didn't wanna wake him up, so I talked to Cherry alone.

"Hey Ponyboy, I see you got yourself into a mess here, with the car accident and all" she said.

"Yeah, a real mess" I admitted.

There was a long silence of just looking around the hospital room until she said, "How are you going to pay the bills without Darry?"

"We can't, might have to be put in a boy's home or something until Darry gets better."

"Oh." She paused for a moment, but finally said, "you know, I could give you enough money to pay your bills, I mean, my dad has a lot of extra money from a new investment he just made."

My eyes widened, _would she really do this for us?_ I thought. I didn't know what to say, so I just responded saying, "That would be... amazing, thank you so much." I wanted to get up and give her a hug, but that was my last day of bed rest, and I didn't want to ruin it. She could tell I wanted to hug her, so she came over and gave me one.

Her hug felt warm and comforting, one that you could never forget, one just like this one.

Soda woke up the next morning, and I told him the good news. He couldn't believe it.

"Cherry Valance? A _Soc_ wants to help us?" he clarified.

"That doesn't matter, anyone could've done that for us" I responded.

The doctor suddenly burst into the room, and came over to us. "We have news on your brother!" he said, overwhelmed.

"Really, what?" I asked, sitting up in the bed.

"He has woken up and is doing well, except for one part."

"What?" Soda asked.

"He has amnesia, and can't remember anything except one of you… Soda."

I instantly felt like a wall had just hit me. Our only brother who actually worked hard enough to support us, might not ever remember who we are ever again? Or at least, never remember, me?

After a long moment of silence, Soda said, "Can we go visit him?"

"Well, your bedrest is over today, but just make sure you get lots of rest at home, so, yes, you can visit him."

I hopped out of bed, thinking I had a lot of energy, but suddenly fell back down, realizing how weak I was. The doctor quickly pulled me back up, seeing how much trouble I was having. I grabbed Soda's arm, and after changing our clothes, we both slowly followed the doctor into the room where Darry was in.


	8. Chapter 8

We rushed in, but Darry had no idea who I was. He immediately recognized Sodapop, though, and asked him who I was. I wanted to break into tears when he said that, but realized it would have made him disappointed if I did.

"Hey, Darry, I'm Ponyboy, your brother, don't you remember me?" I asked, with a tear running down my cheek.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't remember you." Darry replied. I could tell he was truly sorry. He wanted to remember me, but he just couldn't.

"Are you sure, just think about-" Sodapop suddenly cut me off.

"Ponyboy, he doesn't remember, we just have to deal with it, honey" Sodapop said, his voice slowly rising to a calming pitch.

"I know" I went over to Soda, leaned into his shoulder, but still held Darry's hand, crying.

"Don't cry, please" Darry started crying too, letting go of my hand and burying his face into his pillow.

"I'm sorry Darry, I didn't mean to make you cry" I gave him a hug, but quickly let go after remembering that he didn't know who I was.

I suddenly noticed the doctor standing by the door, and I asked through tears and a heavy heart, "Will he ever remember me?"

"We don't know yet, but when he comes home, be sure to take out any old photos to bring back his memories, it might help" the doctor replied with sincerity.

I nodded and sat down in a seat next to the bed, glaring at Soda who also had tearing eyes. I buried my face in the palms of my hands, trying to shield my tears from Darry.

"Can we go home soon, little buddy?" Darry asked Soda.

"Soon, Dar, soon"

"Why am I here anyways?" Darry asked.

"We got in a car accident, and you have a concussion and amnesia." I replied.

"Oh, thanks, um…."

"Ponyboy" I corrected him.


End file.
